Cappuccino 6 bulan
by Imorz
Summary: Bentornato, ujar barista ini. Padahal, baru kali kedua Hanamaki datang ke kafe. [ Untuk MatsuHana Birthday Event ] .


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Cappuccino 6 bulan © Imorz

Bentornato, ujar barista ini. Padahal, baru kali kedua Hanamaki datang ke kafe.

[ matsuhana birthday event; coffeeshop au]

* * *

Apron cokelat tuanya masih terpasang dan pria ini duduk di depan mejanya seperti menemui kawan lama tak kunjung temu. Kejadiannya berangsur cepat bahkan ketika cairan kopi masih menggenangi rongga mulut; belum turun dari tenggorokan menuju isi perut. Ketika pengunjung dan pegawai kafe begitu sibuk dengan dunia mereka, lelaki itu duduk dengan tangan dilipat serta sengiran penuh misteri. Hanamaki mengawang, ia tidak bisa melihat hantu; astaga, tentu saja ia bukan hantu, tapi melihat bagaimana barista lainnya tidak menegur salah satu rekannya ini membuatnya berpikir dua kali soal hantu (jangan-jangan hanya Hanamaki yang melihatnya duduk di sini?). Lagi pula, Hanamaki melihat sendiri barista satu ini yang menyeduhkan kopi pesanan miliknya.

Tahun 2018 telah tiba, tetapi masih saja ada segelintir orang aneh yang—contohnya, lelaki di depan mejanya ini. Menghampiri tanpa memberi ujar, baik satu atau dua patah kata. Ia diam menatap Hanamaki yang memegangi cangkir kopi. Terhitung lebih dari tujuh menit mereka saling duduk menghadap; Hanamaki dengan keherananannya dan lelaki satu ini dengan keanehannya.

Kopi pesanan Hanamaki berupa _cappuccino_ harum dengan cangkir marmer putih dan kepulan _foem_ cokelat muda olahan tangan barista mahir. Rasanya persis dengan ekspektasi, nikmat serta menggairahkan. Secara umum, sensasi pertama tegukan sangatlah syahdu karena _foam_ yang agak tegas dan tebal, diakhiri rasa _milky_ yang kuat. Hanamaki tidak mengabdikan diri sebagai pengamat atau ahli perkopian, tapi dengan opininya sebagai penikmat kopi biasa, Hanamaki mencatut bahwa _cappuccino_ di kafe ini adalah yang terbaik.

Apalagi jika diolah oleh barista yang mumpuni. Yang di depannya ini. Hanamaki lihat sendiri bagaimana ia mengolah _cappuccino_ miliknya. Ia seperti melihat sebuah lukisan bergerak, mengingatkannya pada pelukis Italia, Caravaggio, yang mampu mempengaruhi semua orang dari berbagai kalangan. Melihat barista tadi mengolah _cappuccino_ –nya membuat dada Hanamaki ikut bergejolak.

" _Bentornato_." Sepercik kalimat dari bibirnya yang tertangkap asing. Ah, benar, dia masih duduk di depan. Tersenyum.

"Maaf?"

"Selamat datang kembali," tuturnya sekali lagi.

Hanamaki tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mendatangi kafe. Ia ingat dengan kesibukan yang menimpanya beberapa minggu terakhir, bahkan bulan lalu pun ia tidak berada di kota ini karena tuntutan urusan pekerjaan. Akibat kerinduan yang mendalam dengan rasa _cappuccino_ kafe ini, Hanamaki rela menunda pekerjaannya (yang tertumpuk seperti mercusuar di atas meja) dan pergi ke luar bermodalkan pakaian rumah ala kadarnya.

"Ah, iya terima kasih." Hanamaki menundukkan kepala dan menyesap kopi. Matanya tak kunjung lepas dari pria di depan.

Menurutnya, mungkin ini salah satu pelayanan bagi pelanggan lama yang memberikan bintang lima untuk survei kepuasan pelanggan. Bukan survei menggunakan layar komputer sentuh atau kertas kecil mirip potongan kertas arisan, tapi Hanamaki ingat saat itu ia memberikan nilai dengan sepuluh jarinya untuk seorang barista dan lelaki itu tersenyum cerah.

"Aku berpikir kapan aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Sejak saat itu, aku berusaha keras memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk seluruh penyeruput kopi kami sambil berharap suatu hari kau akan membunyikan lonceng pintu kafe."

Hanamaki terbelalak, "Kau barista yang waktu itu?!"

"Namaku, Matsukawa Issei. Terima kasih untuk yang sebelumnya dan terima kasih sudah datang kembali. Aku senang sekali."

Ada secercah perasaan hangat. Mirip dengan paragraf-paragraf awal, mereka seperti kawan akrab yang sudah lama tak berjumpa, tidak, mereka tidak benar-benar akrab, hanya sebuah perumpamaan. Tapi Hanamaki tidak menolak jika setelah ini mereka berubah akrab, atau lebih, Hanamaki mengiyakan. Spontan bibirnya menarik garis senyum, ia menghirup lagi.

"Penilaianku tidak berubah. Ah, mungkin sedikit."

Barista Matsukawa menaikkan alis, mengharapkan sesuatu yang baik untuk karyanya.

Hanamaki melanjutkan, "Kali ini aku memberikanmu sebelas jari."

Terkekeh, Matsukawa berpejam dan bersandar, "Hanya sebelas? Setelah enam bulan kita tidak bertemu dan kau hanya memberiku sebelas? Kau tidak tahu seberapa besarnya perkembanganku setelah penilaianmu waktu itu."

"Oh, ya? Kukira memang _cappuccino_ milikmu terasa jauh lebih lezat. Baiklah, dua puluh jari, dengan jari-jari kakiku." Tangannya terangkat dan merentangkan kesepuluh jari. "Tapi, apa benar sudah enam bulan? Kau benar-benar mengingatku rupanya."

"Aku tidak akan melupakan pelanggan yang menikmati karya pertamaku dengan wajah seperti orang sedang mengalami orgasme."

"Hah?"

"Karya pertama di kafe ini, maksudnya."

Hanamaki menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan yang itu. Wajahku seperti sedang orgasme?" Wajahnya merah. "Kau—jangan mengada-ada."

Matsukawa berdiri sambil tertawa, melambaikan tangan kepada salah satu rekan baristanya yang merengut, mungkin kesal karena ia bersantai-santai dengan pelanggan sementara ia susah-payah mengerjakan pesanan. Mentang-mentang tidak ada bos, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Aku duduk di sini karena ingin melihat ekpresi ala-ala orgasme tadi lebih dekat, tapi kurasa mustahil. Datanglah lagi, aku akan memberimu nomor ponsel, atau jika beruntung, kuberi kunci rumah." Ia berhenti berjalan, berbalik dan menunjuk, "Tapi jangan sampai enam bulan lagi, ya!"

Hanamaki tidak menghitung sudah berapa lama ia tidak menyeruput _cappuc_ _c_ _ino_ karya barista Matsukawa Issei. Tapi lelaki itu bilang sudah enam bulan Hanamaki tidak berkunjung ke kafe. Enam bulan dan ia masih mengingat Hanamaki. Tapi yang diingat justru ekspresi ganjil ketika ia menikmati _cappuccino_ olahannya.

"Haaaaahh?!"

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

 _Bentornato_ (Italia): Selamat datang kembali (saya hanya mengandalkan gugel translet).

a/n: Matsukawa sebagai barista dengan kemeja putih, apron cokelat,dan celana kain hitam = Hanamaki klepek-klepek. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
